A Dream Comes True While A Love Starts
by TNAFanNation
Summary: I just reported to Flordia Championship Wrestling in hope of making it to the big times but will I get distracted?
1. FCW

As I sit in the Florida Championship Wrestling locker room waiting on everyone else to show up for tonight's show I realize that this is it – this is the last time to make a first impression on these guys

As I sit in the Florida Championship Wrestling locker room waiting on everyone else to show up for tonight's show I realize that this is it – this is the last time to make a first impression on these guys. I got a little lost in my thoughts when Dusty Rhodes walks in the room.

"Let me guess, you're the new kid right?" Dusty asked with his lisp

"Um" I said clearing my throat "Yes sir."

"It's great to have you aboard. Now, before everyone gets here I've got some things I want to go over with you" Dusty replied with a weird look on his face.

"I'm all ears sir" I replied back wondering what could happen.

"First, enough with this sir stuff. I know I'm old but I'm not your dad" Dusty said laughing which made me crack a smile. "Second, everyone is here for almost the same reason – you love this business enough to get into it. Just go out there and show the fans what they want to see and you'll be fine" Dusty said holding out his hand which I took the time to shake.

Dusty left the locker room heading to make sure everything was getting set up for tonight's show. The rest of the boys started showing up one by one so I introduce my self to everyone that's here so far when the door opens and insteps current WWE Diva Melina along with John Hennigan as today's guest appearances. They take a seat while everyone introduces themselves to them. Dusty re-appears through the door with tonight's line up.

"Alright, guys to-" Dusty gets cut off by Melina…

"Guys? Hello, there's more women here than men". She said joking like.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess. Anyways, we've got some new faces around here now so make them all welcome. We're being treated to John working here for the next few months since he got injured along with Melina." Dusty finished letting John take the floor.

"Now, I look around this room I look into everyone's eyes I see passion for this business in it. But, there's one person in here that's going to take that passion to the ring tonight and show me they want to make a name for themselves. So, you do that – you can bank on a job in the WWE." John finished looking dead at me.

"Alright, everyone go check the line up outside on the board to see what you're doing tonight."

Everyone gets up to leave but John stopped me before I walked out the door. Now, I'm wondering "Did I do something wrong, did I piss him off, is my career over before it starts?"

Chap #2 next!


	2. The Night

As I sit in the Florida Championship Wrestling locker room waiting on everyone else to show up for tonight's show I realize that this is it – this is the last time to make a first impression on these guys

As I sit down in the chair, John does the same.

"Listen, I can look in your eyes and see you love this business. So, let me ask you a question." He said stopping long enough for me to reply.

"Sure, anything at all" I said sort of nervously.

"What do you say about wrestling me tonight in the main event? It'll be a way for you to get the crowd behind you since I've got so much heat on me". He said with a little smirk.

"Well, I would be honored to but what about Dusty? What does he think?"

"It was his idea…" John replied with a little laugh.

"Alright, I guess we'll work the main event then."

We sat and cut the breeze for a few minutes until he needed something to eat. As he was walking out he stopped and looked at me and started talking again.

"By the way, don't ever look at my girl like you did ever again." He said rudely

"Your girl?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Melina." He said walking out.

As he left my heart sank as I have had a crush on Melina ever since I saw her in the WWE on TV. I decided to get my mind off it and get my gear on for tonight's show when the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here."

"It's okay I was just leav-" I said finally lifting my head seeing Melina in the door way.

"Do you mind if I stay in here until my match"? She said in the sweetest way.

"Um, no I don't mind but your boyfriend might." I replied jokingly

"Boyfriend?!" She yelled.

"Yeah, John said you two were an item or whatever" I said pretty shocked.

"Ha-ha, the nerve of that guy. He's been trying to get with me ever since we debuted together. All these wild internet reports of us dating went to his head." She said laughing.

Before I could reply the door was opening when Dusty stuck his head in telling Melina she was next. She stood up and brushed her hand through my hair and told me she would see me later. After she left I heard a voice behind me.

"Damn! How come all these white boys get all the hotties?" Kofi Kingston said laughing.

I stood up from the chair and turned to Kofi

"Can you answer a question for me?"

"I'll try" he replied.

"Are my pants wet?" I said in a joking tone but dead serious.

"Um, I don't think so. I guess we've got that in common – she makes me 'bout wiz on myself to. You might want to finish getting read since you're after Melina's match."

"Alright, thanks man."

thud I hit the mat after 15 minutes in the ring with John Morrison only to have him hit a corkscrew moon Sault on me for the pin. Morrison leaves and I pull myself to the ring apron only to realize Morrison possibly broke my nose. Dusty comes from the back with the medical team making sure I'm okay. I hop down off the apron only to have Dusty whisper something in my ear which I couldn't make out. We get to the back and they get me some ice for my nose only to hear Morrison's mouth running.

"Did you see that? I broke that piece of shit's nose. See, that's what happens when you miss with my bitch."

"For the last time I'm not your girl and I never will be." Melina screamed at John.

"Also, John. I'm not a piece of shit – you're just a shitty worker."

"Alright hold up. There's no room for this stuff today. Let your emotions cool down after a beer or something."

"Dusty, I'm only 18. I can't drink" I said laughing but in pain.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Matthew. Ha-ha. Then go get you a nice slushy or something".

"Can I stick my nose in it?" I said joking which made the whole room bust out laughing.

"See John, if you had a sense of humor like that I might date you" Melina said laughing.

I finally get all my gear off and in my bag and throw it on my shoulder and walk out the door with Dusty who's giving me a lift back to my apartment a few miles down the road. As I walk out the door I notice Melina walking down the road to her apartment which is down the street.

"Hey Dusty, I think I feel like walking tonight."

"Why?" Dusty said before looking down the road then reply with a laugh.

"Fine, go get you some."

"Whoa, did you just tell me to go "get some"? I said with a smart ass tone.

"Uh, yeah." Dusty replied..

"Awkward" we both said laughing then shaking hands.

I go running down the steps to catch up with Melina. I finally catch up with her only to find her on her cell phone.

"Yeah mom. I'll call you back."

I could hear her mom asking why through the phone.

"I just will. I'll tell you later. Okay?"

She hung up the phone and smiles at me.

"You feel like grabbing a bite?" She asked.

"Wait, you know how to cook?" I said joking.

Melina stopped dead in her tracks with a "Not this crap" look on her face.

"Please, don't tell me you're one of those "The woman has to cook" guys" She replied with a pissed off look.

"Whoa, no I was just joking."

Melina then laughed and pushed me only to make me about lose my balance and fall.

"Well, this is it." She said with a little dis-appointment behind her voice.

"Oh, that didn't take to long. Well, I guess I'll see you next week."

'Well, I mean I don't have any movies or nothing but you can come in if you want…"

The first thing that popped into my mind was CHING! I replied with "I guess I can come in for a few minutes." We walked into her elevator to go to her apartment – and those few minutes turned into well –


	3. The Morning

As I sit in the Florida Championship Wrestling locker room waiting on everyone else to show up for tonight's show I realize that this is it – this is the last time to make a first impression on these guys

I open my eyes looking around at unfamiliar surroundings to the sizzling of something cooking on the stove. I sit up on the couch only to hear –

"Opps. I didn't mean to wake you up" from Melina.

"Ah, no problem. Um, where am I?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You're on my couch. You fell asleep there watching TV when I took a phone call so I just let you sleep" she said smiling.

"Oh alright. How long have you been up?"

"2-3 hours. I was supposed to go shopping with a few of the divas but they're having a photo shoot today and can't make it." She said with a frown.

"What if I took you?" I said – wishing I hadn't.

"Really? That would be great. But, are you sure"

I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I just need to swing by my apartment and take a shower and then we can go."

"Alright."

We leave Melina's apartment and ride over to mine and stay long enough for me to shower and change clothes. We switch cars and ride in my '79 charger.

Melina quickly approved with a "Kick ass car".

"Yeah, it picks up more women than Hugh Hefner." I said serious as I could be.

Melina busted out laughing as we head down the road towards the mall. We get there and shop around for about an hour when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked to the unknown caller.

"Hey Matthew, do you know who this is?"

"Um, no." I said quickly.

"It's Dusty Rhodes" he replied.

"Oh, sorry didn't recognize your voice some how."

"Yeah, that's a good one. Anyways, I stopped by your place and you wasn't there. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of. What's going on?"

"We decided to do this little get together thing later on if you want to come. Bring your girl." Dusty said laughing.

"My girl?"

"Melina dude. You know the chick that's standing in the dressing room right now at the mall in front of you." Dusty said

"Wait, are you stalking me?" I said looking around.

"No, I've been around a time or two."

"True."

"I'll let you get back to your little date. I hope to see you tonight."

I hung up the phone in time for Melina to walk out. As we're walking to the check out I decided to ask Melina if she wanted to go to the get together.

"Hey, while you was trying on clothes Dusty called. They're having a little get together at a local club if you want to come with me I would be honored."

"Honored? That's a new one. But, sure I would be honored to go with you tonight." Melina said kissing me on the check."

As we finish checking out and leave the building and go to the car I open her door for her I realize – she just used my credit card. Ah well, she's worth it.


	4. The Club

I look at my watch and notice its 7:30 so I grab my cell phone and my keys and I'm out the door

I look at my watch and notice its 7:30 so I grab my cell phone and my keys and I'm out the door. I get in my car and drove that little distance to Melina's apartment and knocked on her door which was replied with an "It's Open!" As I walk in Melina walks out from the bathroom.

"Damn!" I said without thinking.

"What? Too much?" She asked looking at her short dress.

"Uh…" I said trying to find the words. "No, just… enough?"

"Is that a good thing?" She said laughing.

"For me it is." I said with the biggest smile in the world.

"Well, I got to finish getting ready so have a seat." She said walking back into the bathroom.

"Take your time."

About 10 minutes later she walks out and says she's ready to go so we make our way to the car and we're off to a local club in Florida. As we pull up I see John's there and here I am with "his girl." We head inside to find a lot of the FCW crew along with a few random WWE guys are here. Melina goes to tell Maria she's here when I get pulled aside by Kofi Kingston.

"Okay, that has got to be the shortest dress I have ever seen." Kofi said laughing.

"Yeah, aint I lucky a lucky guy." I said laughing.

Melina came back over with Maria and introduced his to each other and Maria's boyfriend John Cena came over.

"Sup? I assume you know who I am." John said holding his hand out.

"Yeah, I do." I replied while shaking his hand.

"How is it all these kids in FCW can get all these hot chicks?" He said putting his arm around Maria. John Hennigan then made his way over to use.

"Whoa, hold up. Did I not tell you to say away from MY girl?" Getting right in my face.

"Hold up. I am NOT your girl anymore. We broke up. And me and him are just friends" Melina yelled at him.

"I still told him to stay away from you" Hennigan said shoving me into a wall.

"What the hell was that?" Cena interrupted with.

"Shut up Cena." Hennigan said pushing past him to me.

Morrison began punching the crap out of me. Cena and Kofi was able to pull him off for a minute until he kicked me in my ribs and punched me right in the face. I got up and tackled him to the floor taking down Cena and Kofi in the process. By now Dusty and the rest of the boys came over and separated us and threw Hennigan out of the club.

"Kid, you alright?" Dusty asked with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah, I think. But, I do need that drink now…"

Before I knew it hours had passed and everyone was heading off. I took Melina back to her apartment and walked her to her apartment.

"Can we talk?" She said very shaky.

"Yeah, what about?" I said sitting down on the steps.

"I like you. You're a nice guy and all that but…" She said before stopping.

"Let me guess you just want to be friends right?" I said knowing that's what she meant.

"Yeah, you understand right?" Melina replied quickly.

"Yeah, well I better head home. I got a show tomorrow". I said walking off without even looking back.

In the distances I heard he say she would see me tomorrow but at this point I didn't even care.


End file.
